Queen Ghidorah (GBR)
Queen Ghidorah is a female Ghidorah and the main antagonist of the fan film Godzilla Battle Royale made by Rockstar Fan Films. Appearance Queen Ghidorah's basic silhouette is that of a normal Ghidorah, however she has several unique features that separate her from King Ghidorah. For one, she is much slimmer than other Ghidorahs. Queen Ghidorah also has red skin, purple wings, black areas on her body, and three purple orbs on her chest, one being her staff she wields in humanoid form, and the other two being her "breasts". Queen Ghidorah's feet also are more talon like than other Ghidorahs. History Queen Ghidorah in her humanoid form "Queen Xaxious" was the mastermind behind taking control of Earth's monsters and unleashing them on humanity. She later ordered the release of her space monsters when the control was lost and watched the ensuing battle between them and the Earth monsters from her spaceship. However, Razor Shark, using the X Rider, destroyed Xaxious's spaceship, seemingly winning the battle. It turned out that she had actually survived the explosion, and revealed herself as Queen Ghidorah, transforming into her monstrous form. Queen Ghidorah combated the Earth monsters as well as the military until she was weakened by Razor Shark, and subsequently defeated by Hyper Godzilla. Queen Ghidorah then died in a fiery explosion, and the world was saved. Abilities * Transformation from humanoid form to Ghidorah form * Gravity Beams * Gravity Pulse * Flight Trivia * Queen Ghidorah is one of very few kaiju with a humanoid form, and the most popular, if not the only, instance of a female Ghidorah, without being an outright gender-swap of King Ghidorah. * Out of all the kaiju from the fan film, Queen Ghidorah appears to be the most powerful. * Queen Ghidorah's humanoid form bears some resemblance to the Power Rangers villain Rita Repulsa, as well as clearly taking inspiration from Queen Vorticia, the leader of the Vortaak from the Atari Pipeworks Godzilla fighting games. * In the film, when recounting the various alien efforts to conquer Earth and how they all failed, Queen Ghidorah mentions that the Kilaak failed especially, showing that she seems to have some kind of resentments towards their race, most likely because King Ghidorah was under their control when he was killed. Thus, there may be some relation between the two. Furthermore, this confirms that the events of Destroy All Monsters are canon to the Godzilla Battle Royale universe, and that the film appears to take place after it. * Queen Ghidorah is one of the few kaiju in the fan film to be portrayed through puppetry rather than a suit. Gallery Unknown.jpg|Queen Ghidorah in humanoid form godzilla_vs_queen_ghidorah_by_saintnick14-d7s2wa6.jpg|Godzilla Vs Queen Ghidorah by SaintNick14 godzilla_battle_royale__queen_ghidorah_by_avgk04-d8ahhq7.jpg|Queen Ghidorah by AVGK04 queen_ghidorah_sketch_card__by_saintnick14-d8efdp3.png|Queen Ghidorah . by SaintNick14 gdkbr_queen_ghidorah_by_superkaijuking-dazbudi.png|GDKBR Queen Ghidorah by superkaijuking Category:Kaiju played by Vicka Xaika Category:Kaiju played by Chris Elchesy Category:Kaiju played by Paul Gavins Category:Kaiju played by Joseph Flores Category:Kaiju played by Riley McGee Category:Kaiju played by Billy DuBose Category:Kaiju Category:Ghidorah variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Villain Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Godzilla Battle Royale Category:Fan Film Kaiju Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Pages relating to Gfantis Category:Rockstar Fan Films Kaiju